


And how did you find out about them?

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GinChrome, GinKuromu, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, TKSTheKingdomofShipping, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend2021, Valentine's Day; arrumatio, Voyeurism, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: This is how they found out that these two were dating.Senku, Kaseki and Ruri and how they found out that Chrome and Ginro were dating.For the second day of the Love Weekend organized by the discord server The Kingdom of Shipping.  Day 2: marriage / proposal(There is no such thing until ch. 2 lol)
Relationships: Chrome/Ginrou (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 6
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	And how did you find out about them?

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'm again fulfilling my desire of Chrome-bowl
> 
> I want to thank to my beautiful Zoe for beta reading this, I love you dear 💖
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^.^

The first to find out had been Senku.

It was not by deduction or anything like that, even though they were quite obvious, but by sheer chance.

It happened on a fairly hot afternoon, the already tired sunlights dyed everything orange pink, and the birds had already stopped chirping, ready for another night's sleep.

Senku had been circling for around 43 minutes without finding him, his body slowly growing more and more exhausted for the amount of walking. Where the hell had Chrome gone this time? He had finished the blueprint for their next project and wanted to show him to see if he would find by himself what it was about. The boy had turned out to be really smart, and Senku always gets the chills for how quickly Chrome understands such advanced technology and mechanisms by his own.

The young scientist wasn't surprised by the fact he hadn't seen his friend for so long, Chrome occasionally disappeared for many hours, he assumed that he was exploring or investigating something as always, the boy was curious by nature and just like that the brunette always let himself be carried away by the pulls on his chest that science provoked. What Senku found strange was not finding him…

It's true that Chrome used to disappear, yes, but there was always at least a clue of where the he was, usually someone had seen him, or he had warned someone. Senku noticed that Chrome has been behaving rather strangely these past two months. He left unannounced, at times he was in the clouds, he was constantly slipping away. The more he thought about it, the more he was dying out of curiosity over what the reason could befor this. Maybe Chrome was making something amazing in secret again like that time when he created the hydraulic wheel?

So he found them in a secluded place in the woods. While he was still engrossed in thinking about what kind of device his friend would be creating now he discovered them.

And what an unexpected discovery Senku had made.

Now, he might have expected a lot of crazy things from his friend, but he wasn't counting on seeing him devouring another boy's penis as if it were one of his innate skills at all.

With his eyes like plates and not being able to look away, he observed how the brunette man's head moved in an attractive swing that denoted mastery, strong but tempting, taking the cock to it's base, he could go faster, but it seemed that it was not in his interest to end things so soon. The brunette boy had his cheeks set on fire and his breathing was heard loud and agitated against the blond and curled hairs of the pelvis, the callous hands clinging desperately to the half-lowered blue pants, squeezing with one hand the white skin of the other's buttock. 

Thin fingers stroked Chrome's crazy hair and that's when he was able to wake up out of his stupor. Still a little stunned he followed the stroke of the trembling and white arms until he encountered a face that it took him a moment to recognise, the face of the youngest of the warrior brothers of Ishigami Village.

Ginro's crying wasn't the strange thing, after all the boy was known for his cowardly personality and because he was always with tears in his eyes. However, to see him like that, with his pretty eyes lost in pleasure and unable to keep its mouth closed, releasing gasps and groans relentlessly as the salty tears rolled down softly through the crimson blushed cheeks... The image kept on hitting him.

He couldn't interrupt them, Senku didn't dare to move, and had even begun to hold his breath. The scene was fascinating and the morbid curiosity of seeing Chrome in the middle of something so intimate and sexual kept the young scientist eager to see every little detail.

Every now and then, the brunette changed the pace of the blow job. First slow, soft, sharp gasps escaping from his lover's lips, then he switched to a rapid pace that made Ginro's legs tremble furiously, and then, abruptly, slowed down to a more tortuously slow than the first, causing the spear user to release a long, whining groan, pleading and feverish green eyes, arched back and head bumping the bark of the tree against which Chrome had him cornered.

He repeated the process over and over again until the blonde, tired of so much provocation and feeling anxious of caressing orgasm so many times without being able to finish, decided to express his opinion about it.

Senku watched attentively as Ginro tangled his fingers between Chrome's brown hair and pressed the boy against his belly, forcing him to swallow more of his manhood. He could hear a choked sound and how his friend's throat had the reflex of swallowing. A relieved sigh made its way from the blonde's vocal cords, Chrome's breathing sounded shaken, brown eyes were ecstatic with the greens of his lover, who took his head with both hands and began to give careful but deep lunges.

The wet, guttural sound of Ginro's cock making its way down his throat resonated above the stridulation of crickets. 

The brunette boy had begun to stroke himself at some point and his hand moved frantically over his cock while receiving Ginro's length inside. Their breathing was erratic. It wasn't long until they finished.

When Senku noticed that the two were about to cum he decided it was time to annoy them a little. As always a brat. He played dumb and pretending to not notice nor hear them –because it was impossible not to hear the noisy groans of the blonde– he called for Chrome.

— CHROMEE! Where are you? OI CHROOOMEEEE! 

He watched amused by the corner of his eye as they both were exalted in fear for being discovered. He could hear Ginro suppressing a long, ecstasy groan. For heaven's sake, he had just come knowing that Senku could see them.

He approached slowly, pretending innocence. Ginro was trying to accommodate his clothes while Chrome got rid of the white liquid in his hand by rubbing it against the green grass. —Ahhh Senku Did something happen? —The trousers perfectly in place, the forehead pearled by a thin sweat film. The cheeks of both still made a mess.

— Chrome What were you doing? I looked everywhere for you. — There was no sign of the blond boy's climax, had Chrome swallowed...? — There's something I want you to see, quick. — He said, turning around to return to the village. The poor lovers were already quite mortified and Senku didn't want to hear Ginro whining out of shame.

He pretended not to see Chrome squeeze the other boy's hand, dismissing the blonde with a kiss on the cheek. — Are you done with the scientific map, Senku? Tell me about it please? PLEASEEEE?? — There they were, the puppy eyes and the usual enthusiasm, to think that until a moment ago he was swallowing a full dick and drinkingits cum.

— When you see it, you'll find out, now tell me: Do you have a fetish for green-eyed blondes?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there you have your rarepair smut hahahahaha  
> I hope you enjoyed the food :3
> 
> If you want you can join the Discord server "The Kingdom of Shipping"!!! All ships of DCST welcome!  
> We talk about ships, do RPs and there are lots of events super fun too!  
> [Here](https://discord.gg/XDARBWAzej)


End file.
